Le miroir des ombres
by t0xine
Summary: Il y a des êtres destinés à se retrouver,je savais que nous faisions partis de ceux-là,bien qu’à cet instant je ne susse encore pourquoi.Je ne me souvenais plus de lui,mais cette boule dans mon ventre réveillait des sensations perdues... B/E


Bonjour à tous ! J'ai pas mal cogité avant de me lancer dans l'écriture de cette histoire, j'avais commencé une fanfiction Harry Potter il y a quelques années (j'étais alors très jeune) et m'étais lassée assez vite. J'ai donc eu peur de renouveler l'expérience et de lâcher prise à nouveau mais les scénarios défilant dans ma tête ont finalement eu raison de moi. J'espère donc pouvoir faire preuve de plus de rigueur désormais et j'espère surtout que cette petite histoire vous plaira, que je n'ai pas perdu la main. Je ne sais pas encore trop où je vais déboucher avec cette fic, je laisse libre cours à mon imagination, j'espère ne pas trop vous perde, vous balloter ;]

Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire cette petite introduction qui resitue un peu l'intrigue, parce que j'avoue que ca peu être un peu dure à suivre pour ce premier chapitre, il n'y a pas vraiment de chronologie, l'histoire se déroule une vingtaine d'années après Hésitation.

Vous pourrez être surpris par le comportement de certains personnages, notamment Bella que j'ai beaucoup refaçonné un peu comme je l'entendais. Désolé si ca choque certaine… Autre chose aussi, j'ai modifié certaines « fonctionnalité » de la condition vampirique, histoire que ca colle à l'image de mon histoire. Ce n'est donc pas des erreurs de compréhensions des livres de ma part, seulement des transformations désirées.

Sinon, il y aura probablement des scènes pour adultes, langage grossier, allusions aux drogues, alcool, … alors je mets la fic en rating M (je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite du MA, et puis ca filtrerait beaucoup trop mes petits lecteurs héhé)

Les deux premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, je ne posterai jamais avant d'avoir terminé le chapitre suivant. Je pense donc réussir à publié un chapitre par semaine ou toute les deux semaines.

Une dernière chose, l'histoire est écrite avec différents point de vue. Je pense que vous êtes assez futé pour trouver tout seul qui est le perso qui parle, alors je ne le précise pas, ca gâcherait un peu l'intrigue je trouve. Cependant, si vous trouvez cela trop confus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'y remédierai. (EDIT: Suite aux reviews, je décide de rajouter les POV ;] ca sera plus claire pour tout le monde)

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages (à part bien sûr ceux que j'ai moi-même inventés) appartiennent à la talentueuse S. Meyer.

**Résumé:** Il y a des êtres destinés à se retrouvés, je savais que nous faisions partis de ceux-là, bien qu'à ce moment là je ne susse pas encore pourquoi. Je ne me souvenais plus de lui, mais cette boule dans mon ventre réveillait des sensations perdues. Ma mémoire était-elle en passe d'être retrouvée ? B/E

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le miroir des ombres - Chapitre 1 : Tourments**

_POV ALICE_

_C'est de ta faute !_

_Il était devenu complètement hystérique, bazardant tout ce qu'il trouvait et réduisant en pièce le hangar dans lequel nous nous trouvions._

_Tu l'as laissé mourir ! Incapable ! _

_Ces dernières années, il s'était dégradé au possible, tournant dos à sa famille, aux siens et à toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient._

_Je suis sûr que tu l'as vu mourir, mais tu n'as rien dis ! Pas vrai ?!_

_Sa chemise était à moitié déchirée et ses yeux convulsés d'étranges spasmes. Si j'en avais été capable, je me serais effondrée en pleure. Mais que croyait-il ? Que ca ne me touchait pas? Bella, comment avait-elle pu mourir sans même que je n'aie de vision, sans que personne ne le sache. Comment avait-elle pu disparaitre du jour au lendemain ? Comment toutes ces choses avaient-elles pu survenir, nous qui étions déjà si terrassés ?_

_J'espère que tu es fière sale harpie, elle est morte par ta faute !_

_Et toi mon frère, étais-tu fière de ce personnage que tu incarnais ? Un déchet errant. Toi qui avais été si beau, si tendre… Ho Edward, qu'étais-tu devenu…_

* * *

POV AURELIEN

- Et tu ne sais pas ce que je retrouve dans ma boitte aux lettres ?

J'entendis vaguement Bella échapper un rire cristallin et Anna continuer ces babillages incessants. Cette fille ne cesserait donc jamais de parler… J'en venais encore à me demander comment une humaine pouvait avoir autant d'énergie. Ne dormait-elle donc jamais, bon sang ? J'attrapais mon verre de whiskey et en finit le contenu d'un traite. Ma tête tournait déjà légèrement et le bruit continu des basses qui émanait de la chaine stéréo finit de m'achever. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de boire de l'alcool avant d'être projeté dans cet étrange siècle de décadence, à vrai dire je n'avais jamais envisagé boire autre chose que du sang. Je ne pensais même pas un vampire capable de se souler et pourtant la preuve était là. Foutue génération de tous les excès, elle m'avait pervertie jusqu'à la moelle. J'en étais réduis à écouter la musique électronique expérimentale, à boire des mélange douteux sous des effluves odorantes de haschisch et, ho comble du désespoir, à apprécier ces échanges triviaux. L'époque du bon Plantagenêt 1 était bien loin et probablement moins consumée que celle à laquelle nous assistions mais je ne la regrettais pas, pas plus que celle passée aux côtés des Volturis.

Je secouai la tête fébrilement et tentai un regard vers ma douce sœur, ma vue surdéveloppée ne cachant pas le fin voile de l'ébriété qui m'avait gagné au fil des verres. Elle était allongée aux côtés de son amie et riait aux éclats. J'aimais la voire ainsi, libre de son lourd passé et éclatante. Les souvenirs de sa descente aux enfers étant bien trop incrustés dans mon esprit immortel pour s'effacer à l'aide des années. J'étais parfois fier de la voire si resplendissante après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était bien trop exquise pour être ravagée par le chagrin, ces fois là, je pensais égoïstement que mon mutisme à l'égard de son histoire l'avait préservé d'un trop grand mal. _Allons donc… Cessons de relater de sordides souvenirs_. Elle tourna un visage rayonnant dans ma direction et me tira la langue dans une moue enfantine. D'un pas chancelant mais félin, assuré par ma condition vampirique, je me rapprochais de la bouteille à moitié vide quand mon regard tomba sur une lettre qui trônait au dessus de la pile de courriers.

- Un vampire n'est pas censé contrôler ses mouvements à la perfection ?

- Lui il fait partis de la classe mort vivant, t'as vu la tronche qu'il tire ?! Tu te sens bien Orel ?

J'esquissais un mouvement rassurant en direction de ma sœur, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mon visage s'était fermé de manière étanche, ne laissant pas transparaitre le moindre trouble que cette écriture fine m'avait provoqué. J'avais dessoulé à la seconde même, comme si une pluie froide s'était abattue sur moi, mais je profitais de cette excuse toute trouvée pour m'éclipser quelques secondes. Bella ne me suivrais pas, bien qu'inquiétée par ma fuite soudaine, Anna étant une source de distraction bien plus captivante. Je la laissai donc avec l'humaine, et en moins d'un tiers de seconde, me retrouvai seul dans la pièce qui me servait de « chambre ». Il fallait que je m'y prenne vite avant que ma sœur ne s'inquiète, je dépliai donc la lettre manuscrite avec soin et en lu le contenu, non sans entendre les cris de cette angoisse sourde qui me tenaillait les entrailles.

_Aurélien,_

_Voilà bien des années que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés, je regrette que ce soit dans des conditions pressantes qu'il me faille t'entretenir. J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir t'en dire plus dans une missive, tu comprendras que la discrétion est de mise et que je n'ai pas toute confiance aux voies postales pour ce genre d'affaire._

_Je réside actuellement à Forks avec ma famille, mais il va de soit que je suis prêt à me déplacer avec certains des miens pour pouvoir m'expliquer plus clairement._

_Bien sûr, tu es en droit de refuser._

_Amicalement,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

Je mémorisai rapidement l'adresse au dos de l'enveloppe et broyai la lettre sans plus de manières. Carlisle… Ce vieux Carlisle, un ami loyal et sage que j'avais connu à l'époque de mon dévouement pour les Volturis. C'était un homme bon plutôt qu'une créature sanguinaire, à l'époque son régime alimentaire en avait contrarié plus d'un. Que penserait-il quand il saurait que je suivais le même désormais ? Je chassais ces bonne paroles d'un grognement peut être trop appuyé, Bella avait du m'entendre. Carlisle Cullen… Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse. Affronter cette famille serait difficile, je devrai me protéger du don d'empathie du fils et probablement lui régler son compte, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Mais la question n'était pas là. Que pouvaient-ils bien quérir au près de moi ? Quels genres d'ennuis cette famille avait-elle pour venir m'importuner ? Une vague de colère s'insinua au plus profond de mon être et j'eus du mal à la chasser. _Edward Cullen, tu payeras de ton tribut pour le mal apporter aux miens. _

Alors comme ça ils étaient retournés à Forks… Mais pour y trouver quoi ?! Tout ce que j'avais bâtis pendant ces vingt dernières années s'écroulait lentement. Me résignerais-je à voir cette famille destructrice ? Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait qu'ils avouent pourquoi. Ma décision était prise, j'irai. Seulement, Bella devrait venir avec moi, je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser ici. Je la garderai loin de Forks et de ses occupants nocturnes, ces gens là risquaient de foutre en l'air tout le semblant d'équilibre qu'elle avait construit après toutes ces années de doutes. C'était tout de même eux la cause de la mort sentimentale de ma sœur, eux et leur abandon. Je préserverais son existence dans un recoin de mon esprit, ne leur dévoilerait pas son parcours à mes côtés. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de savoir que cette douce créature était en vie, tout sauf grâce eux.

- Aurélien… Je vais finir par me sentir coupable si tu te sens si mal lorsque tu bois.

La voix chantante de Bella avait pris un faux ton exaspéré mais son sourire amusé trahissait son humeur, elle se régalait du spectacle que j'offrais. Je me permis de prendre une demie seconde pour l'observer. Je l'avais tant vu évoluer durant ces années, à en croire qu'elle réussissant mieux sa vie de vampire que celle d'humaine. Elle s'était ouverte aux gens, devenant l'être le plus sociable qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, jaugeant toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient avec une gentillesse et un enthousiasme non feint, profitant de chaque occasion pour vivre une expérience nouvelle avec entrain, elle s'éclatait et profitait de ce que la vie lui offrait comme personne.

- Ca va petite peste, je t'ai vu dans des états cent fois plus déplorable, hein.

Nous rigolâmes à l'unisson tendis que mon bras venait entourer ses épaules et nous regagnâmes le petit salon de notre appartement où Anna finissait au goulot la bouteille. Bouteille que je lui arrachai des mains.

- Ca va l'alcoolo, j'crois que t'as assez bu pour la soirée. Et puis tu n'es pas censée rentrer chez toi ?

La concernée regardait ses mains vides d'un air outré, puis ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers moi.

- Bella, tu pourras rajouter sur la liste que _moi_ je n'aurais pas à supporter cet abrutit pour l'éternité.

- C'est un argument de taille, c'est vrai, rigola ma sœur.

_Pff, Cette liste est une ânerie de première catégorie._ Bella avait rencontré l'humaine environ cinq ans au par avant, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de reprendre le lycée. Moi, bien sûr, j'étais exclus de la partie, paraissant vingt-cinq voir vingt-six ans, je ne pouvais m'inscrire à une autre école que l'université, et puis il fallait bien que l'un de nous gagne un minimum d'argent. Elle s'était très vite entichée de la jolie petite blonde au tempérament survolté et toutes deux étaient devenues très proches. Dès lors, j'avais paniqué, mettant en garde ma jeune sœur sur les risques d'une amitié avec une humaine : tôt ou tard elle apprendrait notre vrai nature et de cella deux choses pouvaient en résulter. De une elle prendrait peur, s'enfuirait peut être, et probablement divulguerait notre secret, Bella en souffrirait beaucoup. De deux elle désirerait nous rejoindre, et cela, nous ne pouvions le permettre… Et le jour vint, Anna apprit d'elle même notre situation – évitant par ce moyen que nous rompions la seule règle vampirique à laquelle nous étions contraint : ne jamais dévoiler le secret – mais cela se fit comme un cycle normal des choses. Elle ne prit pas peur, ne s'enfuit pas, elle se doutait depuis bien longtemps que nous n'étions pas ce que nous prétendions être, et puis, elle était ravie de partager ce secret avec sa meilleure amie, je ne pouvais que l'en être reconnaissant. Anna aimait la vie, et pour elle la mort en faisait partie, elle ne la redoutait pas et désirait vivre cette ultime expérience un jour, l'idée d'une éternelle jeunesse ne l'attirait heureusement pas. D'où l'idée de cette « liste » stupide sur les avantages et inconvénients de l'immortalité. En première tête, Anna avait désiré noté « La mort », un point pour elle donc. Ce à quoi Bella répliquait toujours :

- Le jour où j'aurais tout vécu, tout appris, ce jour où je n'aurais plus rien à accomplir ici, et bien j'irai quérir les Volturis pour qu'ils mettent fin à mon existence, sans crainte.

On pouvait ainsi trouver de l'autre côté de la colonne « _Désavantages_ », en face de « _La mort_ » l'écriture fine de Bella qui avait tracé « _Choisir son heure_ ». Un tas d'inepties oui. Un nouveau soupir de ma part et deux pairs d'yeux se mirent à me détailler, l'un exaspéré, l'autre inquiété par mon attitude des moins courantes. Je dus trouver une réplique à ce dernier, avant qu'il ne devienne plus insistant et effrayé.

- Je m'ennuis…

C'était faux, les vampires avaient un esprit bien trop large pour s'ennuyer. Un rapide coup d'œil au cadrant de l'horloge : 23:47

- Ca ne vous dit pas de sortir plutôt que de rester à croupir dans cet appart' sordide ? Surtout que l'une d'entre nous commence à se faire vieille, 'faudrait qu'elle profite avant d'être parcheminée de ride… Tiens je crois en voire une d'ici…

Je rattrapai avec facilité le coussin qu'Anna envoya valsé à travers le salon et le lui retourna en pleine figure avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de baisser son bras. Je n'étais pas peu fier de moi, j'avais réussi à tourner aisément la situation à mon avantage, mais je savais bien que Bella n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait de mon humeur et je devrai m'expliquer avec elle très bientôt. _Si je savais seulement quoi te dire ma Bella…_

* * *

POV BELLA

- Aller, au dodo gamine ! Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour les gens de ton âge.

- Garde tes beaux discours Bella… En apparence et de manière théorique, je suis plus âgée que toi.

- En théorie seulement, j'approche de la quarantaine ma vieille. Je pourrais presque être ta mère.

Anna me fis une bise et marmonna un _N'importe quoi_ avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle allait sur ces vingt-et-un ans tendis que je fêtais ma quarantaine la semaine suivante, alors oui… De manière théorique, je pouvais être sa mère. Cependant elle avait tout d'une jeune dame, ses traits devenant plus mure, plus femme alors que mon visage givrée reflétais mes dix-huit ans éternelles. Je braquai pour faire demi-tour et fis crisser les pneus de mon « veau »2 en accélérant. En cinq minutes je serai de retour dans mon appartement new-yorkais, s'il n'y avait pas d'agents de polices sur le chemin. Nous avions acheté un petit appartement à New York il y avait environ neuf ans, un pied-à-terre à nos vadrouilles incessantes, il ne nous avait pas couté grand-chose à l'époque et convenait parfaitement à nos attentes et besoins immédiat. Aurélien et moi ne croulions pas sur l'or, et nous n'en avions nullement besoin, se satisfaisant l'un l'autre. Encor aujourd'hui il était parfois difficile de régler nos fins de mois, mais nous nous en sortions toujours avec brio, le logement étant à nous, nous n'avions pas besoin de beaucoup plus. Parfois ma petite Golf 3 Gti de 96 faisait des siennes et nous devions la laisser au garage avant de pouvoir régler les réparations – étant notre seul moyen de locomotion.

J'appuyai un peu plus sur la pédale d'accélération et empruntai la rue qui me mènerait chez moi. Mon esprit vagabonda sur le comportement de mon frère durant la soirée. Il avait eu beau caché son trouble derrière un masque impassible, je lisais en lui comme s'il eut s'agit de mon propre journal intime. Quelque chose l'avais profondément bouleversé, et j'aimais à penser qu'il ne m'en avait pas touché mots à cause de la présence de mon amie. Seulement je n'étais pas dupe, nous étions beaucoup plus développés que les humains et nous aurions pu converser joyeusement et en toute intimité au beau milieu d'un diné de bonnes sœurs. Je garai mon veau dans le parking et grimpai les escaliers qui me séparaient encore de mon logis en une fraction de seconde. Aurélien était rentré seul, à pied, lorsque j'avais raccompagné Anna chez elle, prétextant une petite envie de courir dans Central Park avant de regagner notre demeure. Sottises… Comment pouvait-il me mentir aussi effrontément ?

- Je suis de retour l'affreux…

Inutile de le préciser, il m'avait probablement entendu garer la voiture et grimper les marches. Seulement, rien, pas de réponses… Je refermai la porte que j'avais laissée entrebâillé et pénétrai prudemment dans le salon. Mes sens m'auraient alerté s'il y avait eut la moindre chose suspecte mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être méfiante, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

- Ca a été ? Elle n'a pas gerbé dans la voiture j'espère… L'odeur de ses derniers exploits est toujours incrustée sur la banquette arrière.

Il était sorti de sa chambre, comme si de rien était. Il joignit une moue de dégout à la parole et pendant un moment j'en vains à me demander si je n'avais pas eu des tendances paranos à son égard, plus tôt dans la soirée. Il paraissait tout à fait zen, affichant sa nonchalance naturel et un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus décontracté. Aurélien était le genre de personne que rien n'atteint mis à part les choses d'une gravité extrême – il devait donc s'agir de quelque chose d'important, notai-je pour moi même. Il avait cette allure désinvolte qui lui donnait un air je-m'en-foutiste, un brin désintéressé. Il se donnait un style débraillé mais qui tombait très classe sur lui. Ces cheveux bruns tombaient avec élégance sur des yeux or que j'avais réussi à lui faire acquérir au fil des années, c'était un bel homme, un très bel homme. J'aurai probablement pu m'intéresser à lui si je n'avais pas eu ce trou béant au fond de ma poitrine qui m'avait toujours signifié que j'attendais quelqu'un d'autre…

- Tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas, merde?!

Je commençais à voir rouge. Il me faisait tourner en bourrique en me prenant pour la dernière des imbéciles, je n'étais pas tombée de la dernière plus non plus ! Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond et il me fallait savoir ce que c'était ! Il afficha son masque de sérénité encore quelques instants puis son visage se décomposa, passant de la réflexion intense au doute puis à une sorte de détermination pas vraiment convaincante. Il finit par pousser un soupir et s'affala dans le canapé le plus proche dans un geste purement machinale, nous autre vampire pouvions rester debout sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pendant des heures. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarette et en alluma une, espérant que ce petit rien me détendrait.

- J'ai reçu une lettre.

Il marqua une courte pose que je ne voulu pas briser malgré la tension qui me gagnait peu à peu.

- Nous allons devoir nous déplacer pour que je m'entretienne avec certains d'entre nous…

- Si ce n'est que ça… dis-je avec un soulagement notable dans la voix.

- Ce ne sont pas les Volturis…

C'est alors que je compris tout le sens de sa phrase. Il avait utilisé la première personne du _singulier_ lorsqu'il avait parlé de s'entretenir. Or, je connaissais bien les italiens pour avoir vécu avec eux une petite poignée d'année. Aurélien m'avait dit que je m'étais réveillé de ma transformation chez eux. Le premier souvenir que j'avais était d'ailleurs le visage d'Aro, lorsque je m'étais réveillée amnésique, un peu moins de cinq ans après ma mutation en vampire. Il m'avait recueilli comme son enfant et s'était particulièrement intéressé à mon don de bouclier qu'il avait pris grand soin de me faire travailler le temps que j'étais restée là-bas. J'avais décidé de les quitter, leur mode de vie de convenant pas à celui que je voulais me construire. Aro n'y avait noté aucune objection et Aurélien avait décidé de me suivre… Mais alors qui ? Ils étaient les seuls vampires que je connaissais…

- C'est un clan, une famille plutôt, qui s'est installée à Forks. Elle suit le même mode de vie que nous. Je ne sais pas exactement qu'est-ce que je vais faire là-bas mais une chose et sûre : tu devras te tenir éloigner de cette affaire.

Mon visage s'était brisé. Forks. C'était la ville où j'avais vécu avec mon père avant ma transformation. Aurélien m'en avait parlé quelques fois. C'était donc ça, cette famille me _connaissait_ ! Elle connaissait la Bella d'avant, celle sur qui je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je vienne les voir avec lui ? Leur avais-je fais du mal ? Etait-ce eux qui m'en avaient fais ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, tu comprends ? Je sais qu'ils ne me feront rien, mais j'aimerais te garder à l'écart pour l'instant.

C'était faux bien sûr, il voulait me garder à l'écart _tout court_. Une bouffée injuste de colère me ganga. Mais que cherchait-il à la fin ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je découvre mon passé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne le voudras jamais ! Tu veux me garder pour toi tout seul ou quoi ?! La manière dont tu te conduis est totalement inj-…

Je fais ça pour ton bien nom de dieu ! me coupa-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas que ces gens pourraient te replonger dans la torpeur dans laquelle j'ai essayé de te sortir ?! Je te demande déjà de m'accompagner, c'est grand de ma part.

- Tu n'as pas d'emprise sur ma vie ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Je décide ! Et je décide qu'il est temps que je sache !

- Tu ne viendras pas, point. Ils ne m'ont pas demandé que tu m'accompagnes…

Son visage s'était éteint, ses traits s'étaient tirés et je ne notai plus aucune animosité dans sa voix. Il était las et tourmenté. Je savais que j'avais été injuste avec lui. Au fil des années j'avais réussi à prendre son partie, s'il ne m'avouait les choses que par à-coups c'était parce qu'elles étaient bien trop dures à supporter… même pour lui.

- Je vais chasser…

Sur ce, il quitta l'appartement sans demander son reste et je savais au plus profond de moi que ce soir, sa chasse ne se résumerait pas qu'à du bétail…

* * *

1 Référence à Henri II Plantagenêt (1133-1189) qui d le royaume d'Angleterre, le duché de Normandie, le comté d'Anjou, le comté du Maine, le comté de Poitou et le duché d'Aquitaine

2 Golf 3 gti allias Le veau

* * *

**Alors, verdicte?**


End file.
